(Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a switched reluctance motor.
(Related Art)
A known control apparatus for a switched reluctance (SR) motor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3255167, controls a current flowing through a coil of the SR motor to a command current with use of a hysteresis comparator. More specifically, this apparatus uses a positive direct-current voltage (VDC), a zero voltage and a negative direct-current voltage (−VDC) to be applied to the coil of the SR motor. This is intended to reduce a switching frequency and the ripple in the current flowing through the coil and thereby reduce harmonic core losses and noise of the SR motor caused by switching of the inverter.
In the apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3255167, to control the current flowing through the coil of the SR motor to the command current, a voltage applied to the coil is switched from a zero voltage to a positive DC voltage, or from a zero voltage to a negative DC voltage. This will cause an interlinkage magnetic flux waveform of the coil to be distorted and to include many harmonic components. There may therefore be concern that the effect of the apparatus to reduce the harmonic core losses and noise of the SR motor is not exhibited sufficiently.
In consideration of the foregoing, it would therefore be desirable to have a control apparatus for an SR motor, capable of advantageously reducing harmonic core losses and noise in the SR motor.